Secret Police
by Angelette
Summary: Dedicated to the awesome-tower that is Violette-K. Can you handle the Secret Police? We're always looking at you. Even in the shower.


"Well what did you find about them?" A girl with short pig-tails that were curled slammed her hands on the table. She had a black dress, with a large white number one on her shoulder.

Five people gathered around a round brown table while the room itself seemed to have technology out of this world. Things whirled and whizzed around, while some clicked and buzzed. The walls were all tiny screens put together that formed one giant image.

"They...fleed. We weren't able to gather enough information." A high pitched voice replied a bit angry. They dare not tell their leader what truly happened when they scouted, Miku could get...rash.

"Well, aren't you the scouts? Why the hell weren't you able to gather information on a bunch of rebels? You should know their weaknesses by now! Mission FAILED." The teal haired female scowled and crossed her arms as the tiny screens blinked red and blue as if they were a crowd going 'ooo'.

"Rin, you are released from this meeting. Leave now, or I will have you taken by force." Miku pointed to the blonde and on command, a sudden wind began to pick up in the room. The screens turned black and the light dimmed a bit as if they were adding to the tension.

"Goodbye." Smirking, Miku clapped as Rin fell into a gaping hole under her chair. The blond quickly grasped for everything as she fell, managing to grab onto the edge of the whole by pure luck.

Miku scowled before walking over to her; her foot began to rise up to step on her fingers, and with boots that could leave an angry little girl. She smiled and waved goodbye as her foot came down smashing her right hand. Rin yelped cussing at the female wanting to hold her hand but deciding against it.

"Miku! You're being too harsh on Rin! She tried her best and you're forcing her to leave? It's not her fault the better team has rebelled! It's hard to track them down when Gumi has set up traps everywhere to slow us down!" A blonde boy who had a hello kitty band-aid on his face tried to defend his sister. He had a busted-up face; as if he just came from a fight.

The teal haired girl hesitated a bit, staring at the boy who tried and defy her before letting her foot fall back down to the ground smashing her right hand again. Taking a step forward she walked away from Rin and toward her chair. The blond with a bad temper climbed out of the hole with great difficulty taking the time to point her middle finger at Miku.

"Bitch..." Rin muttered under her breath. A sucking sound caught her interest, the whole was closing. Rin was so captivated she missed the clap from Miku trying to get her attention.

Frowning, Miku held up her hand as the room turned a bright red before going back to the cyan. A gun appeared in her hand as she aimed for Rin's head and shot the gun.

"What the hell? You nearly missed my head!" the blond stood up holding her bow which was crisp and had a part missing in the middle.

"That was the point,_ dumbass_." Len muttered under his breath as Rin shot him a glare. She muttered getting in a sitting position as a chair materialized under her.

Miku turned around in her chair muttering a few things under her breath. The small monitors put together were showing pictures of a girl with green hair, then pink. As it was done it showed their abilities and what made them weak and strong. Finally it showed two boys; one with brown hair and another with purple. It showed their abilities as well as their weakness.

Miku smirked standing up while everyone stared at her with disinterest. She pointed to the screen as it showed the people previously all lined up like a mug-shot.

"As you can see this is Team 0! We are on a hunt to catch them and _kill_ them. Yes, they are our superiors but that does not mean we cannot catch them. They were thrown together and possibly haven't been trained, while we have actually trained and have experience. Team 0 is simply just a bunch of mutant fre-," The speaker cut herself off hearing an annoying sound occur over and over. Miku looked around the room noticing a certain brunette was trying to light a cigarette. When she couldn't, she threw it on the table anger irritated with it.

Another person, this one with blue hair, calmly reached over and grabbed the lighter and messed with it for a while. When he got bored he threw it over his head with a 'Meh.' look on his face. The brunette nearly jumped out of her chair to catch that lighter. When she got it she put the lighter in her pocket before pulling out beer and sipping it calmly.

Miku rolled her eyes before continuing. "As I was saying we must catch and eliminate them. Kaito you are assigned to Gakupo. Rin, take care of Gumi. Len you can get rid of Kiyoteru, right? And Meiko, go after Luka. That isn't too hard for you, right?"

Meiko in response gave her the finger before Len responded just as quickly, "Why do I get Kiyoteru? He's a pedophile, he'll rape me before I get a chance to kill him!"

Kaito snickered at the image and actually wanted that to happen. Miku opened her mouth to reply but Meiko beat her to it.

"Please. We all know he's into Rin, remember the last fight?" Everyone recalled the last battle, it wasn't pleasant. Rin was, well, not a happy camper after what happened.

The blond stood up in her chair holding her head in her hands. Shaking uncontrollably she ran for the wall. As soon as she was about to slam into it, it opened to reveal a door. But something blocked her way as Rin slammed into it and fell to the ground with a 'thud'.

"Well, well, well! The Girl Scout's are having a meeting! How cute!" A low husky voice that belonged to a female rang in their ears. Soon the owner of said voice appeared in the doorway behind the person who stopped Rin from leaving.

Rin and Len gasped in unison as they realized it; the rebels had found _them _and not the other way around. The room seemed tense and awkward because, well, if a bunch of mutants showed up at your door ordered to kill you you would freak out too.

"Gumi, get rid of them."

The girl blocking Rin's for her Great Escape responded by putting her hands up to her face and asking Luka, "Rendezvous? Rendezvous? 1,2! 1,2!" Gumi then pointed to Miku before nodding. Digging in her jacket pocket she pulled out two moth ball sized devices.

Smiling she said, "1,2,3,4!" The balls glew softly with a blue hue. Finally, Gumi tossed them at the wall next to them as they got brighter and brighter.

"Maybe you'll reach someone if you get out, who can say?" Gumi giggled a bit before holding onto Luka as they seemed to disappear into thin air.

And with that the whole room exploded.


End file.
